dragongardenerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bladehound and the Fire Dragon
Before James Bladehound acquired his ship: The Storm Dragon, he had only a light sloop called The Green Dragon and a light galleon called The Golden Dragon. They were good ships, but bladehound had his heart set on getting himself a war galleon. With this goal in mind, he set out in search of an easy way to make gold. He began by searching for navy ships to sink, obtaining a few thousand crowns, yet as he sold the cargo on tortuga, he overheard a fisherman's complaints; "I wish I 'ad a few extra men at me side," he was saying. "If ye be needin' a few extra hands," offered Bladehound, "I could use the extra gold." And so it was that James Bladehound, Guildmaster of Dragon Gardener began his career as a fisherman. He quickly got the hang of it and was soon reeling in catch after catch, each one putting him one step closer to a war galleon. Every day for months, Bladehound fished at the docks. His hands would get blisters as he caught the largest fish in the shallow waters, while still earning his pay. He did not purchase health tonics from the gypsies, nor did he buy knives or shot. he only ever spent his gold on better (and increasingly expensive) fishing rods, with which he earned gold enough to replace his fishing hooks. It was a slow buisness, each day seeming to take years. Still he pressed on, for he could see how close he was to his warship. As he sat in a tavern, he heard a few pirates talking about a giant sea creature called the Fire Dragon. "He be the toughest fish in the sea," they said, "none can best that monster." "I'll wager me treasury I can," announced Bladehound as he came to sit beside them, "I be needin' a new ship and me skills at fishing be unmatched." "If ye can bring back just a scale off his hide," their leader roared with laughter, "I'll pay all our weight in gold!" Bladehound took a fishing boat and sailed for the warm waters of Padres Del Fuego. He caught a few trout and tuna before a roar split the ocean. It started as but a rumbling, yet it grew until Bladehound had to cover his ears. The great beast sprung out of the water and spat hot flame onto the ship. The deck burst into flames and bladehound struck the monster with his Cavalry Broadsword. In a flaming hail, the Fire Dragon snached up Bladehound and dragged him below the surface. As he struggled, an idea came to him. He removed a crude voodoo doll from his long coat, while with all his might he ripped out one of the creatures burning scales. He quickly attuned the doll and pulled on its right arm, causing the creature to release its grip on the guildmaster. It lashed out and James Bladehound was flung a mile before he landed in the burning wreckage of his fishing boat. Unconsious, he washed up on the beach of padres del fuego. His clothes were tattered, his hands bleeding. he had failed to capture the Fire Dragon and he would have now to return and tell the other pirates of his failure. At the tavern, Bladehound sat down wet and dripping. "had a bit of fun with you, eh?" they taunted, "where be our winnings?" "You have won nothing," said Bladehound softly, "you have won nothing." He pulled from his tattered clothing, the doll he had used on the fire dragon. From that, he removed a single scale. "We ain't payin ye for that, mate." the pirate leader growled. "Only a scale!" cried Bladehound in triumph, "with my own hands I took this from him! I have beaten you in this wager!" The other pirates hung their heads in woe, for they had lost everything. Bladehound still needed more gold if he was to purchase his war galleon, but he was much closer now. The Storm Dragon Was just on the horizon. To Be Continued...